


Thundering Comfort

by pudeln



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudeln/pseuds/pudeln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny would never admit to beeing afraid of anything, especially not a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thundering Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> If any one wants to hear some Hawaiian lullabys just use youtube, they have a few good ones I had in mind when i wrote this.

Steve woke up to the sound of heavy rain hitting the roof. He always loved the rain, how it cleaned up and the fresh smell after. Of course being Hawaii it didn’t rain often, and when it rain it poured. A storm was moving in. Normally he would have loved it, lying awake in the middle of the night listening to the rain on the roof and the thunder in the distance but his lover hated thunder. Danny would never admit to any one even to him of being afraid of anything, which is why he just said he hated thunder. It saddens Steven that a sound he loved so much would reduce his lover to a shaking mess.

Tightening his arms around Danny, Steve listened to the first sound of thunder in the distance. It would wake Danny soon as the storm moved closer towards them.

Steve was kind of glad that storms was such a rare occurrence on the island, he didn’t like his partner hurt or scared. And this was not something he could fight, pull a gun on or threaten in to submission. It made him feel helpless.

Danny started shaking before he even woke up and startled awake with a gasp when the thunder was right over there house. Whimpering Danny burrowed close in to Stevens side and Steve pulled him in tight.

The thing about Hawaiian storms was even if they didn’t come around often they lasted for a long time. This one would probably last all night and the next day. This meant that Danny would be all tens during work, which meant a day of doing paperwork. It was no something Steve looked forwards to, but right now his focus was on his shaking partner next to him.

He didn’t know why Danny was so afraid of thunder, it wasn’t like it never stormed in New Jersey. Steve found himself wondering what Rachel had done with Danny when they had been married, knowing her though, she probably just left him alone. Rachel seemed like a woman that thought that men where suppose to be the strong one, Danny being a cop didn’t help either.

Leaving Danny alone though made it so much worse. Last storm that hit Steve had been outside swimming and coming in he found Danny curled up, trembling and crying, it was the first and only time he had seen his love cry. Holding Danno tight seemed like the only way to keep him from working himself in to full blown panic.

It made Steve think of his mother who held him and sang to him when he was small and woke from a nightmare. It’s what gave him the idée to sing to Danno.

Picking an old Hawaiian lullaby his mother use to sing to him, Steve started humming it before drifting in to the words. Maybe he couldn’t hold the tones or even remember all the words but it had the desired effect as Danny slowly relaxed. Steven drifted from the lullaby in to some other Hawaiian songs he knew, Danny somewhere fell back asleep but Steve kept signing until he ran out of words and then he just hummed softly in Danno’s ear.

It seemed like such a simple thing just singing to Danny but it worked and Danny woke up the next day relax ready to take on anything. Witch was good since they were of chasing kidnappers.


End file.
